


Things are getting dark, starting to fade

by your_new_boyfriend



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Me? Channeling into a character?, Noooooo never…, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: He doesn’t want a RequiemAnyway
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Things are getting dark, starting to fade

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for suicide

Connor was sure of his decision. He had thought it over and over until he was sure this was the only thing left to do. His life was a living hellscape that killed him inside a little more everyday. With his family boring into him everyday, and not being able to talk to anyone about how he felt he was ready. 

He stood on the top of the building. Not on the edge yet. Two hours away from home, no one here to stop him.   
He pulled out his phone and called Evan.   
“Hey Conner. Why are you calling?” Evan asks when he picks up.   
“Is it so bad to want to talk to my boyfriend?” Connor responds leaning against the door to the stairwell.   
“You never call, only ever message me.”   
“I just wanted to say I love you.”   
“Oh alright, I love you too. I’ll talk to you later.”   
Right. Later.   
“Yeah I love you.”   
“Bye.”   
“Bye.” 

Connor Murphy stands on the roof. Still not on the edge. The wind swiping his hair into his eyes and not doing anything to stop it. Part of him wants someone to yell at him. To tell him to come down. To have himself he stopped.   
But no. He made up his mind. He knew what he had to do. 

He stood up on the ledge. His mind made up.   
I’m not playing pretend.   
I’m not waking up tomorrow.   
Who will even he sad?   
Don’t want a Requiem,  
Anyway. 

He falls off the roof. Falling. Twelve stories. Hair whipping through his hair and jacket. He hit the ground. And all he felt was pain. Until things faded. Until all was black. 

Until all the pain was gone

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself


End file.
